


A wish for sleep

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [136]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tired Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordspatient, crouch and dark.





	A wish for sleep

**Author's Note:**

> To mix things up I went with Stiles feels for this one, woo! xD For sterekdrabbles‘ words for today, with the added theme of [loyalty](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-loyalty), have some panic attack and tired Stiles with worried Derek.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177459975192).)

It was hard being patient as he crouched down in front of Stiles to encourage him to breathe, but he tried.

“There you go, great, and again, in with me.”

The dark circles under Stiles’ eyes spoke of the too many sleepless nights, about his unending loyalty as he always forwent sleep in favor of research or just keeping guard. That lack of sleep was also the reason of the panic attacks he suffered in times like that, and Derek just wished the threat would be neutralized so he could hold Stiles as he slept through the night for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
